yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Xyz Summon
An Xyz Summon ( Ekushīzu Shōkan) is the Special Summon of an Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck. It is a gameplay mechanic introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. How to Xyz Summon Xyz Summons can be conducted when there are two or more monsters of the same Level on your side of the field. Those monsters can be used as Xyz Materials to Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is the same as the Levels of the monsters used. In order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you must first take the required Xyz Materials face-up on your side of the field and stack them together. Then, the Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned from your Extra Deck, and placed on top of the stack. Xyz Materials are not sent to the Graveyard. Instead, they are placed on the same Monster Card Zone beneath the Summoned Xyz Monster. In this state, they are not treated as monsters, nor are they treated as being on the field. In the anime In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, an Xyz Summon performed using monsters that have been Pendulum Summoned is referred to as a "Pendulum-Xyz".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath " Xyz Monsters frequently have effects that require you to remove an Xyz Material(s) from beneath it, known as detaching. When this happens, the Materials are sent to the Graveyard. Some Xyz Monsters have negative effects if they have no Xyz Materials left beneath them. In the anime, using monsters to perform an Xyz Summon is known as overlaying them (similar to how performing a Synchro Summon is known as tuning the Tuner monster with the non-Tuner monster(s)). When an Xyz Summon is performed, a red-colored spiral portal known as an Overlay Network appears. The Xyz Materials turn into forms of energy which enter the portal, and then the newly Summoned Xyz Monster emerges from the portal. Certain monsters, may have unique or specially designed Overlay Networks of a different color or shape. However, in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'', all Xyz Summons so far have used the galaxy-style spiral portal used largely by "Number" cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Xyz Summon Practitioners Ep7 Yūto masked Xyz Summon.png|Yūto masked Ep35 Yūto Xyz Summon.png|Yūto Ep9 Hokuto Xyz Summon.png|Hokuto Shijima Ep12 Reiji Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png|Reiji Akaba Ep131 Reiji Xyz Summon.png|Reiji Akaba 2 Ep18 Shun masked Xyz Summon.png|Shun Kurosaki masked Ep24 Shun Xyz Summon.png|Shun Kurosaki Ep45 Shun Xyz Summon 2.png|Shun Kurosaki 2 Ep58 Riding Duel Shun Xyz Summon.png|Shun Kurosaki in a Riding Duel. Ep39 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki Ep45 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon 2.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki 2 Ep46 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon 3.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki 3 Ep134 Awakened Yūya Xyz Summon.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki 4 Yuto-Yuya 125-0.png|Awakened Yūya Sakaki / Yūto Ep43 Yūya Xyz Summon.png|Yūya Sakaki Ep51 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Yūya Sakaki 2 Yuya 147-6.png|Yūya Sakaki 3 Yuya-Yuto 148.png|Yūya Sakaki-Yūto Ep64 Riding Duel Yūya Xyz Summon.png|Yūya Sakaki in a Riding Duel. Ep90 Yūya in his Riding Duel outfit Xyz Summon.png|Yūya Sakaki in his Riding Duel outfit. Ep43 Dennis Xyz Summon.png|Dennis Macfield Ep74 Dennis Xyz Summons Trapeze Magician.png|Dennis Macfield in a Riding Duel. Ep86 Reira Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon.png|Reira Akaba Ep101 Kaito Xyz Summon.png|Kaito Tenjō Ep130 Kaito Xyz Summon.png|Kaito Tenjō 2 Ep107 Sayaka Xyz Summon.png|Sayaka Sasayama Ep107 Allen Xyz Summon.png|Allen Kōzuki Ep119 Brainwashed Ruri Xyz Summon.png|Brainwashed Ruri Kurosaki Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri Xyz Summon.png|Brainwashed Ruri Kurosaki 2 Zarc 137-3.png|Zarc References Navigation Category:Duel terms